geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Corridor
Death Corridor = Not to be confused with Deadly Corridor, New Death Corridor, or Haunted Corridor. Death Corridor '''is an unrated Extreme Demon created by KaotikJumper during Update 1.9, verified by Metalface221. Overview This level initially used to be an impossible level before its latest update. Today, this level is considered to be possible, but it is still ridiculously hard to complete the whole level without hacking. There was another update that made the level slightly harder. The level is in grayscale, as several decorations are colored in white, gray, or black, but at one point the color scheme changes to red for a while. After some time, the creator, KaotikJumper, balanced its own difficulty as several parts were nerfed and made a 'possible' part. However, there are still certain sequences are ridiculously hard to pass through because of '''extremely tight spaces '''and '''insane mashing. In addition, KaotikJumper had also redesigned the whole level, utilizing 2.0 effects/features such as font, green jump rings, etc. The original level has since been replaced by Death Corridor Finale, a 2.1 redesign by AirSwipe with the end identifying that SkyJax was meant to verify it. However, Metalface221 saved and beat a copy of the original unnerfed version, thus uploading it onto his account. Trivia * The level was originally an impossible 1.9 level, but it was nerfed in 2.0. Now, numerous players consider it a possible level, but due to its extreme difficulty, it is still significantly harder than Bloodbath. * On stream, Riot cleared two parts of the level (separately), that were considered as impossible, which consisted of a tight mini wave segment (as shown in the image above) and a ridiculously narrow ship sequence. **He later on stated that this level is easier than unnerfed Yatagarasu. * Dorami created and verified a remake of this level called New Death Corridor. It is a heavily nerfed extension of the original. While still unrated, it's generally considered an Easy or Medium Demon. * This level has a sequel called Haunted Corridor, also created by KaotikJumper and more. Unlike Death Corridor, which is possible, Haunted Corridor is completely impossible all the way through. ** This level has another sequel called Deadly Corridor, also created by KaotikJumper. It was verified by Metalface221. While still unrated, it's generally considered an Extreme Demon. * Metalface221 legitimately beat the original unnerfed version. Walkthrough . The verification of Death Corridor.]] |-|Death Corridor Redux = '''Death Corridor Redux '''is a 2.1 level by AirSwipe. It is a redux level of Death Corridor by KaotikJumper. It is set to be verified by MetaManZ. Overview The gameplay is same as the original level but slightly different. It also uses the 2.1 decorations. Like the original level, it uses black and white colours. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the original level, but some bits are slightly or insanely buffed. Trivia * The last preview is out, so the level might be finished soon. Walkthrough , the final preview of DCR.]] Category:Insane levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:XL Levels |-|Death Corridor Finale = '''Death Corridor Finale '''is a 2.1 level by AirSwipe. It is a rebirth level of Death Corridor by KaotikJumper. It has gone through serval verificators, but NoctaFly and EndLevel verified it legitimately (yet NoctaFly claimed to have hacked the level), and Sunix verified a nerfed and slightly buffed possible version called Death Corridor Z. Overview The gameplay is same as the original level but redesigned. It also uses the 2.1 decorations. Like the original level, it uses black and white colours. Gameplay The gameplay is the same to the original level, but some bits are slightly or insanely buffed. Trivia *EndLevel said it was overrated. *Noctafly had previously beaten it, but was revealed to be hacked thanks to Riot’s exposing. * Sunix verified his own version, Death Corridor Z/Death Corrdior Finale Z, because he was sure that NoctaFly hacked it. In this version, he nerfed some parts to make it possible. Walkthrough